la vérité qui était cachée de leurs esprits MA
by Missbille
Summary: Suite à la folie dut à leurs empoisonnements, Donatello essaye de se reconstruire et de faire à nouveau confiance à ses frères. Mais quand un vieil ennemi revient s'emparer d'eux, les choses dégénèrent pour la tortue au masque violet qui sombre dans les méandres de la folie quand il découvre les réelles séquelles sur son corps.


**Note de l'auteur :** Je renouvelle l'avertissement, chapitre contenant des scènes de viol, classé MA pour son contenu.

Pour les différentes scènes, on alterne avec les perceptions de Bishop et celle de Donatello.

Voilà, Bonne lecture.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits MA<strong>

* * *

><p>Bishop se leva et sortit du lit au plus grand soulagement de Donatello qui en pleura.<p>

L'adolescent entendit alors des bruissements de vêtements. Il tourna la tête et vit horrifier Bishop qui plier sa veste pour la poser au sol et en faire de même avec sa cravate. Il était en train de se déshabiller !

Donatello paniqua et lutta contre ses liens inutilement, la drogue avait enlevé ses forces et les sangles étaient bien attachées. Il ne put se retenir de hurler et d'éclater en sanglots. Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver, il ne voulait pas revivre ça ! Désespéré, il pria à voix basse en pleurant pour qu'on vienne le sauver. « Je vous en prie… Je vous en supplie… À l'aide… Léo tu as promis… Que tout irait bien… Sauve-moi… »

Il sentit le lit plié sous le poids du corps de Bishop et ferma très fort ses yeux pour se cacher de l'homme qui tendit une main sur lui. Il poussa un cri quand on lui caressa l'intérieure de la cuisse avant de murmurer en sanglotant. « … Pitié… »

Une bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne l'empêchant de parler.

Il sentit la main remonter sa cuisse jusqu'à sa queue dorsale qui couvrait en tremblant son intimité. Bishop pressa tendrement sa queue et y fit courir ses doigts tout du long, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa avec avidité. Donatello haleta entre les baisers de l'homme et ouvrit des yeux terrifiés quand il sentit la caresse qui s'intensifier.

Bishop revient lentement sur sa queue. D'une main il la saisit avec douceur, la dégageant d'entre ses fesses. L'humain se redressa, rompant le baiser. Le jeune mutant put seulement regarder terrifier le torse lisse et musclé de l'homme, incapable de penser tant la terreur le paralyser.

Soudainement, l'autre main de Bishop glissa contre son cloaque, le titillant du bout des doigts. Donatello glapit et s'agita en vain, avant appeler à l'aide désespérément. « Léo… Je t'en supplie… »

Bishop enfonça lentement son majeur dans la croupe chaude et frémissante de la tortue qui hoqueta. « Ce n'est pas ton frère qui va s'occuper de toi maintenant. Tu le sens ? » Il enfonça lentement son index et fit des mouvements de va et viens qui fit gémir l'adolescent. « Ar… Arrêter… »

« Tu aimes ça ma belle… » Murmura l'homme qui accentua le geste de va et viens. Il se mit à doigter du pouce les plaques de l'entre jambe, arrachant un gémissement à Donatello qui sentit le toucher charnel et possessif. À force de frottement, le doigt finit par arriver à se glisser entre les plaques tendres en cet endroit et toucha la chair sensible du membre caché dans son plastron.

L'adolescent se cabra sous la sensation qui l'électrisa en même temps qu'elle était jouissive.

* * *

><p>Bishop continua de jouer et de doigter le cul et le sexe du jeune mutant haletant et gémissant entre désir et douleur. Le cloaque de la tortue était si chaud, si tendre… C'était enivrant comme les petits gémissements de plaisir qui s'échapper d'entre les soyeuses lèvres de l'adolescent sous lui. Elle aimait ça. Elle éprouvait le même désir lancinant. La preuve ! Elle bougeait ses hanches dans une invitation sexuelle tout en sanglotant tendrement des « s'il vous plait » et des « je vous en supplie » pour l'inciter à venir en elle.<p>

Elle s'offrait à lui de son plein grès et il allait la combler au-delà de tous ses souhaits ! Il allait lui faire oublier toutes ses autres expériences sexuelles par sa performance qui sera inoubliable ! Et quoi de plus facile quand on savait dans quels conditions avaient eu lieu ces derniers rapports sexuelles.

Il câlina le pli du plastron qui dissimuler difficilement le sexe de la tortue. Après une dernière poussée de ses doigts, le membre jaillit hors de sa cachette. Bishop l'accueillit au creux de son autre main en s'extasiant sur l'expression qui alluma le visage de Donatello.

_« Non, Donatella. » _Se réprima Bishop, la tortue était une femelle à part entière pour lui à présent.

Il branla vigoureusement l'adolescente pour voir son expression quand elle atteindrait l'orgasme et quand Donatella se cabra en gémissant, les yeux embués de larmes. Il voulut encore plus d'elle. Elle était si belle, elle était tout à lui !

Il se redressa en retirant ses doigts hors du pli chaud, arrachant un sanglot de dépit à Donatella. Bishop lui caressa les cuisses tout en sortant son membre en érection hors de son pantalon. Il attrapa une des cuisses et l'écarta un peu. Il tira sur la sangle de la jambe droite de la tortue pour avoir un peu de mou et la souleva en se rapprochant d'elle.

Pendant toute la manœuvre Donatella avait versée des larmes sans s'en rendre compte en tremblant comme une feuille sous le feu du désir qui la consumer. Quand Bishop baissa les yeux sur elle, Donatella murmura d'une voix implorante. « Je vous en supplie… »

Il était temps de lui donner que qu'elle réclame.

Bishop se pressa contre le cloaque et se sentit aspirer par la chaleur et la douce sensation qui accueillit son sexe. Lentement, Bishop s'enfonça en Donatella qui s'était cambrée sous lui en gémissant et en s'agrippant au drap du lit. L'homme gémit plus fort sous la sensation de resserrement, de chaleur et de douceur que lui transmettait la tendre chair de la tortue à son pénis.

« Dona… » Murmura-t-il affectueusement dans la fente de son oreille. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit en mouvement, arrachant des gémissements à la tortue à chacun d'eux. Bishop contempla le visage de Donatella pendant qu'il bougeait lentement en elle pour lui donner du plaisir et le temps de mouiller un peu. Quand il estima qu'elle était assez lubrifiée, il se coucha sur elle pour la pénétrer plus profondément et faillit jouir en elle tant elle était serrée. C'était si bon et ça le fut encore plus quand il constata qu'il était entièrement en elle. Elle était faite pour lui !

Donatella cria et supplia en sanglotant. « Pitié ! Pitié ! Ça fait trop mal ! Arrêter ! »

Bishop se redressa pour se retirer presque entièrement et s'enfonça très lentement à nouveau en savourant la sensation de la chair chaude, douce et serrée contre la sienne ainsi que les gémissements de plaisir de la tortue. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il savait ce qu'elle désirait et il allait la satisfaire. Il remonta plus haut la cuisse afin d'améliorer sa prise sur elle, pouvant ainsi entrer entièrement en elle de nouveau.

Soudainement, il bougea plus violemment, avide d'entendre les délicieux cris qu'il pouvait faire pousser à Donatella. « Elle est comment ma bite dans ton cul ? Est-ce-que tu sens comme elle te désire ?! Comment tu la désires ?! Tu m'accueilles entièrement en toi ! »

La jeune tortue cria sous l'accélération du va et vient. S'agrippant plus fort au drap, elle sanglota. « C'est trop gros ! J'ai mal ! Arrêter ça me déchire… »

Bishop l'embarrassa profondément, étouffant ses paroles et ses cris avec la langue pendant qu'il augmenta plus durement la cadence de ses hanches. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit venu encore trois fois de cette manière dans son ventre. Il s'écroula sur elle après avoir crié de jouissance en venant une dernière fois.

Elle était enfin entièrement à lui. Donatella était à lui et lui seul !

* * *

><p>Donatello ferma les yeux et sentit la douleur se répandre dans son corps en un Tsunami qui balaya toute forme de pensée rationnelle en lui. Il s'agrippa au drap en haletant, se cabrant à cause de la douloureuse pénétration et sentit une chaude éjaculation se répandre dans son ventre. Bishop s'immobilisa un moment, gémissant dans son cou avant de bouger à nouveau encore et encore. Continuant, malgré les cris et les supplications de Donatello qui sembler au contraire le motiver à bouger encore plus durement.<p>

L'adolescent pût seulement haleter alors qu'il revivait son traumatisme, le mélangeant à son viol actuel, déchirant son esprit et son âme. La sensation de la verge qu'elle entre ou qu'elle sorte était douloureuse, moins douloureuse que quand les monstres qui avait eu les corps de ses frères l'avait violé, mais elle le restait. Mais surtout, ce qui éprouver le plus le jeune mutant s'était qu'il aimait ce que cet homme lui faisait. C'était exactement comme avec les monstres ! Ça recommençait ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer ça ! Il était en train de se faire prendre de force, contre sa volonté !

Brusquement, Donatello se retrouva sous le corps de Léo, le monstre qui était dans ce corps lui murmura à l'oreille alors que la douleur remontée jusque dans le creux de ses reins. **_« Tu aimes ça avoue ! »_** L'adolescent se débattit en hurlant dans l'étreinte du monstre qui avait l'apparence de Raph qui accéléra le rythme de ses hanches frappant son intérieur avec force. **_« Je savais que tu avais un cul serré mais pas qu'il était aussi bon… »_** Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mikey que le monstre poussa contre son corps, le faisant entrer plus profondément dans son cul douloureux. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le paquet de nerfs de la prostate le faisant gémir de plaisir dans la honte. **_« Au moins, c'est évident que ça lui plait ! » _**

Donatello pleura de désespoir, où qu'il allait son esprit et son corps était assailli par des démons qui le torturer sans répit. Il ne supporta plus la douleur et chercha à se replier dans un coin de son esprit pour ne plus souffrir. La folie le gagna quand il entendit alors une voix familière dans sa tête.

**_«_****_Laisse-moi t'aider. »_**

La douleur diminua jusqu'à devenir insignifiante, par-contre il ressentit un plaisir à chaque allé et venu de la bite dans son cloaque, il s'entendit gémir plus fort à sa plus grande honte. Bishop l'embrassa avec fougue et murmura. « Je savais que tu finirais par m'aimer Dona, je vais te donner beaucoup de plaisir. » En disant cela, il augmenta ses coups de hanche rapide, les transformant en coups de butoir profond et dur. Faisant crier de plaisir Donatello qui paniqua totalement en perdant le peu de contrôle sur sa raison.

**_« Ne veux-tu pas te reposer un peu ? »_**

Donatello sentit sa vision s'étirer comme si on le tirait dans un tunnel, les gémissements et grognements de Bishop étaient devenus lointain à ses oreilles. Dans l'obscurité, il sentit l'ombre fraîche promesse de repos et d'apaisement pour son corps et son esprit douloureux. Il se laissa couler dedans et se serait laisser entraîner jusqu'à fond s'il n'avait distingué une ombre du coin des yeux qui l'arrêta.

C'était lui, mais s'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun miroir ici. Le reflet lui parla. **_« Tu peux te reposer ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras, je te réveillerais quand il aura fini. »_**

L'adolescent leva les yeux et vit une petite lumière floutée qui montrer un homme qui haleter sur un corps, son corps ! Paniquer en comprenant que quelque chose n'aller pas, le mutant vert olive demanda tout haut. « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Le reflet lui répondit. **_« Tu dois te reposer. »_**

Donatello compris alors ce que son esprit était en train de faire, il se tourna vers le reflet et le dévisagea. « Et si je refuse ? »

La douleur revient à la seconde où il finit sa phrase le faisant se tordre au sol sous les coups de butoir dur qui le déchirèrent. Il ressentit la douloureuse extase qui le pousser vers la folie et puis ce fut à nouveau le calme. Il releva la tête vers son reflet qui le regarda stoïquement sans aucune trace de malice de la torture qu'il venait de lui faire subir qui lui annonça. **_« C'est ce que tu ressentiras de nouveau si tu veux sortir. » _**

Le génie secoua la tête, il y avait forcément une solution autre que celle-là ! « Je ne veux avoir un dédoublement de la personnalité ! Je ne veux pas traiter ça en plus ! »

**_« Pourtant ce serait la chose la plus logique. Tu es en train de te faire violer une nouvelle fois alors que tu te remets à peine du précédent. N'as-tu pas le droit à te reposer ? Tu es entièrement sous sa coupe, tu n'as aucun moyen de t'échapper. Parti comme cela, tu vas juste devenir son jouet sexuel jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse ou te tue à force d'épuisement. Tu as le droit de vouloir échapper à tout cela. Je m'occuperai de tout cela à ta place. »_**

Donatello resta confus un moment. Il ne voulait pas rester sous le joug de Bishop et de devenir sa chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça non plus, c'était fuir inutilement la situation. « Je ne peux pas. Même si je te laisse la place, il continuera à me violer par ce que c'est mon corps. Je ne peux pas tourner le dos à ce qui se passe même si je voudrais mourir en cet instant pour ne plus rien sentir. Je… Je vais rester… Il le faut, même si c'est perdu d'avance et que je souhaiterai que tout s'arrête. Je ne peux pas te céder ma place, c'est mon corps et tu n'as pas à vivre ça. Et s'il reste encore quelque chose que je peux protégé de lui comme toi alors je le ferais. » Il fixa son reflet en pleurant de désespoir car il ne pouvait pas être sauvé.

La réflexion tendit une main sur son visage le caressant doucement pour le consoler. **_« Splinter a fait de toi un esprit fort. Même devant la mort, tu n'hésiterais pas à te sacrifier si c'est pour protéger ce qui est juste. Ne te bats pas pour moi, ça ne sers à rien puisse que c'est pour toi que tu dois te battre. »_** Le reflet lui toucha le ventre. **_« Quand tes frères seront venus te sauver, il faudra leur dire._** **»**

Donatello regarda la main sur son ventre et ne put rien dire.

Il avait vu l'échographie. Il avait vu l'utérus. Il avait vu les fœtus qui étaient dans son ventre. Mais il ne l'acceptait pas ! Il repoussa la main qui l'attrapa doucement par son poignet, le reflet chercha son regard. **_« Tes frères vont trouver un moyen de venir, l'impossible n'existe pas avec eux. Ils ont promis de venir te sauver, ils viendront. »_**

Donatello s'agrippa à son ventre en sanglotant. Il était tellement épuisé d'avoir crié et pleuré à cause de la douleur de l'agression. Il ne put que fixer ses pieds alors qu'il essayait de se préparer à ce qu'il allait affronter seul avec ses propres armes qui étaient déjà brisées. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner ! » Pleura-t-il amèrement. « Je ne veux pas ! Je… Je ! »

Il pût seulement haleter quand son reflet le serra contre lui et le cajola comme l'aurait fait Splinter. De penser à son père finit de briser l'esprit de Donatello qui s'évanouit.

**à suivre dans le prochain chapitre de la vérité qui était caché de leurs esprits.**


End file.
